Dear Us
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: The Miraculous characters have a thing or two to say to us writers... Especially Chloe. *Enjoy and review!*
1. Chloe

**Dear Us**

Lowly, peasant-like, Fanfiction writers;

WHY are there more stories of HAWK MOTH than fabulous _moi?_ Seriously. Step up your game! Or I'll tell my father!

~The fab Chloe Bourgeois

P.S. Trust me. You'll be sorry!

* * *

 **Inspired by MajorGodComplex, who wrote _Dear Fanfiction_ in the PJO fandom. Thought it'd be fun. All chapters extremely short but guaranteed to put a smile on your face.**

 **Review ideas!~**


	2. Marinette

**Dear Us**

Dear Fanfiction authors;

THERE'S SO MANY FANFICS AND STORIES WITH ME AND ADRIEN AAAAAAAAASDDFGHJKLSSWI&TRBDO

OMG

But thank you :)

Honestly! All the stories are super cute! You're all awesome~~~

~Marinette Dupain-Cheng

* * *

 **Going to try to update once a day. Thanks to:**

 **Eradrin**

 **Dr4gonIc3F34th3r**

 **Hatsune Miyu**

 **Sunny Lighter**

 **For reviewing :) And thanks, Sunny Lighter, for pointing that out.**


	3. Chloe 2

**Dear Us**

Dear lousy, lazy, stupid unworthy rubbish complete crap writers;

WHY in the name of GOD does MARITRASH have at least 1,900 stories about her, and I've got 88?! It makes no sense! I'm so much more fabulous and popular. This darn website is a stupid place. I'll tell my father!

And for those trying to ship me with Nathaneal... YUCK! ADRIKINS IS MINE!

~The fab Chloe

P.S. Yes, I know what 'ship' means! I wasn't born yesterday!


	4. Mayor Bourgeois

**Dear Us**

Dearest Fanfiction writers (who may or may not be residents of Paris);

As the Mayor of Paris I find it extremely silly that there... Erm...

There is only 1 story of me.

And it is me, as a father, assisting my daughter with her tooth. Interesting. But as the Mayor, I formally request a bit more popularity- Sabine Cheng has more stories than I. Slightly embarrassing, I may add.

~Mayor Bourgeois


	5. Alya

**Dear Us**

Fanfiction writers/bloggers/authors/journalists/whatever you are;

There are so many stories about me being an OBSESSED BLOGGER WHO LOVES LADYBUG AND IS PSYCHOTIC AND IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK

then you're absolutely right :)

Bye, my Ladybugs!~

~Alya


	6. Lila

Fanfiction authors;

I'm sorry, but...

WHY does everyone ship me with Nathaneal?

Just a question.

Did I DO something right? Wrong?... I don't know anymore!

~Lila


	7. Marinette 2

**Dear Us**

Dear Fanfiction writers;

Why are there so many stories with me and Chat getting together through a reveal? Honestly! I... I _like_ Adrien! Chat Noir's my partner!

Lots of love,

~Marinette


	8. Nathaneal

**Dear Us**

Friendly writers;

I'm really flattered to hear you all think of me this way. I'm glad you all appreciate my art and think I'm sweet!

So no matter what Chloe thinks, I think you guys are awesome!

Can I draw a picture of you guys?

~Nathaneal

* * *

 **Thanks SO much for all the feedback guys :) :)  
**

 **AND OMG _Robin's Egg_ REVIEWED ON MY STORY! AAAA I hate to sound like a fan girl, but I am, I'm a huge fan!**


	9. Nino

**Dear Us**

Yo dudes;

So me and Alya are together most the time. Hmm...

I'm not complaining. Yo, no way! ((((She's super cute))))

And I love it when she goes on her rants about the Ladyblog. Cutest thing ever!

So keep it up, man!

Stay cool.

-Nino

(I can hear her screaming at me to correct my grammar- _Alya and I._ Oh God, I love her)


	10. Hawkmoth

**Dear Us**

Foolish, powerless humans;

I find it silly how you think I can be defeated so easily by these two silly super heros. Ridiculous, I say.

Hawk Moth~

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY**

 **I was at an internet-less camp all weekend I'm so sorry**


	11. Adrien

**Dear Us  
**

Fanfiction writers;

WHY is it my Dad is always Hawk Moth?!

;-;

-Adrien Agreste-


	12. Chloe 3

**Dear Us**

YOU COMPLETELY USELESS PIECES OF OVER GROWN WORTHLESS TRASH HOW COULD YOU HAVE YOU NO SENSE;

WHYYYYYY ARE THERE OVER 600 STORIES of stupid Maritrash and Adrien...

AND 0 OF ME AND MY ADRI HONEY!

THERE IS NO SENSE IN THE WORLD!

Cruelty!

I'M TELLING MY DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY

You already know my name. Why bother gracing you all with it again?


	13. Adrien 2

**Dear Us**

Fanfiction writers;

Uh... Why are there stories with me and Marinette? I mean... I'm in love with Ladybug... 0.0

And those crazy theories that _she_ could be Ladybug? I don't think so. Doesn't seem possible.

~Adrien


	14. Chloe 4

**Dear Us**

Dear you stupid bratty people except one;

Thank you for the very first story of my Adrikins and I. Robin's Egg is a truly nice person! BUT WHY WERE THERE NO KISSES? HUH?

Yet the story about for Marinette and Adrien keeps climbing. Hmph.

~The one, the only, Chloe Bourgeois

* * *

 **Poll is up. Vote what characters you want to see!**

 **Every vote= one chapter about said character!**


	15. Sabrina

**Dear Us**

Hello;

I just wanted to say Chloe is beautiful and amazing and everyone should be like her.

((She said I could write something to you guys if I mentioned how wonderful she was))

And she's dazzling and stunning and I do all her work for her!

~Sabrina


	16. Alix

Hey guys;

So apparently the latest thing in class now is these letters. Madame Bustier said we could write to the fanfiction authors about how we're portrayed in stories. Because why not?

I kinda like myself, I guess. I always beat Kim. Always! You got that right!

~Alix


	17. Kim

**Dear Us**

Yo;

Don't get how everyone says Alix always beats me in our bets. I beat her, like, half the time.

Just making sure you know that.

-Kim


	18. Hawkmoth 2

**Dear Us**

Oddly obsessive writers;

My choice of akuma names is not becoming 'lame'. It is your choices, dear writers, that make them such.

For example, I would never name an akuma 'Paper Man'. How unoriginal.

~Le Papillon


	19. Adrien 3

**Dear Us**

Wait wait wait wait;

Marinette has a crush on me? Where is this coming from?

-Adrien-


	20. Nathaneal 2

**Dear Us**

So, uh...

Hi again!

I'm really glad all you writers think I have really good artwork. It means a lot!

And Marinette?! Uh... She's... super nice and friendly and cute and...

you guys are embarassing me ;-;

-Nathaneal


	21. Sabrina 2

**Dear Us**

Hi again!;

Does anyone know their physics really well? I'm sure some of you do, you must be smart.

But not as smart as the fabulous Chloe!

(I need to do her physics homework. I don't have a clue how!)

Eep! Chloe will kill me for saying that!

~Sabrina

* * *

 **For some weird reason I can't see the new reviews ;-; my review count says they're there, but I can't see them ;-;**


	22. Alix 2

**Dear Us**

Hey again;

So Kim is saying he beat me like half the time? In his dreams. He's only beat me, like, twenty percent of the time.

And for those writers who think we're a 'cute couple' you are SO wrong.

~Alix

* * *

 **I can see reviews again :D I love you guys :)**


	23. Adrien 4

**Dear Us**

Hey;

So everyone (all you reviewers) says that they know... that they know...

 _How could you possibly know I'm Chat Noir?!_

It's not like everyone is watching me when I transform!

-Adrien-


	24. Mayor Bourgeois 2

**Dear Us**

Uh, hello, good citizens;

Whether you reside in Paris or not, apparently the.. author, or whatever she is (the one who is helping send these notes to you) has put up a vote with what character's note you want feature. You call it a poll?

Well votes are something I know all about. You see, I've been elected Mayor for some time now.

So naturally, I find it absolutely ridiculous that I am losing. Mere children are beating me! Do you see the faults?!

I have 0 votes. As the Mayor of Paris, my popularity on this website is horrifying.

Please reconsider.

-The Mayor of Paris


	25. Chloe 5

**Dear Us**

Peasants;

So we have reached a splendid total of over 100 stories of fabulous moi! Hurray!~ Three cheers for Chloe!

...and we have reached a miserable total of over 2,200 stories of Marinette.

That pathetic trash! How does she have more than me?! You must all be trash to write stories about that trash! That must be it!

And for the next part of our update, my dear Adrien and _moi_ still have one story.

AND HIM AND STUPID MARITRASH HAVE ALMOST 800?!

What is wrong with you people?!

Were you raised in dumps?!

My poor Adrien-honey has more stories about him and a made-up character than me and him! PREPOSTEROUS

~...Chloe


	26. Gabriel Agreste

**Dear Us**

I have no clue exactly what these monstrosities are, but apparently I have been requested to address you odd people with a letter.

Why are you interfering with my business? And my son's, for that matter. He doesn't need to associate with you... weird beings.

-Gabriel Agreste


	27. Adrien 5

**Dear Us**

Hey...

So we've gotten some letters _back-_ like when we send some, people we don't know end up replying. It's kind of creepy.

But... are you guys, like, stalkers or something?! You live in the USA (at least, most of you) yet you know who I am and my superhero counterpart!

Not only that, but Chloe has been in an even worse mood lately. You guys have something to do with it?

-Adrien

* * *

 **Thanks so much for over 200 reviews!~**


	28. Sabrina 3

**Dear Us**

Hi again!

Sabrina here! So... we're having a class argument over who has had the coolest akumatization.

Chloe was the best!

Right?

(I think mine was cool too though)

~Sabrina


	29. Nathaneal 3

**Dear Us**

Uh, hi again! :)

You guys are really awesome! I love hearing from you guys!

Chloe doesn't, though. She screams every time and tears the letters into shreds.

Hmm.

...what exactly do you guys say to her?

Never mind, I don't want to know.

~Nathaneal


	30. Chat Noir

**Dear Us**

Hello, my _purr_ fect fans!

You're all super _cool_! (get it? Fans, keep you cool?)

Anyways, can you find out if Ladybug loves me? She'll come around some day, I'm sure. I'm _paw_ sitive- even if it becomes a _cat_ astrophe!

Pun count: 4

-Chat Noir


	31. Chat Noir 2

**Dear Us**

Ooo, _**saberstorm,**_ challenge accepted!

You purrfect, punderful fans are so cool! You are all truly clawsome and meowvelous. It'd be a catastophe without all you! You're all super punny, and it's truly clawmazing that you all love me so much.

These letters you write to me are truly fun. Yes, Ladybug is amazing and beautiful. Some day she'll accept me!

-The one and only punny Chat Noir

P.S. How many puns can you count?

P.P.S. **_Saberstorm's_** letter to me said I could do so much better than four puns. I really deserve some a _paws_ ause.


	32. Hawkmoth 3

**Dear Us**

For those who choose not to believe me;

I will be the end of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I will. I will get their miraculouses, no matter what I have to do to get them.

I've akumatized almost everyone in that one class, except for Miss Dupain-Cheng and Mister Agreste.

Let's just wait for those angry feelings to boil over...

-Le Papillon


	33. Ladybug

**Dear Us**

Hello;

I heard that Chat Noir's been giving you trouble with puns. I apologize for that!

Recently we faced the worst monster of all- the Punster. He was a joker or something and got fired. All he spoke was in puns. I swear, Chat Noit didn't even want to fight him. He used ropes, tied us up, and screamed, "You're all tied up now!" And I swear, Chat Noir found a new best friend.

He was so sad to see the man be freed in the end.

Oh, dear Chat.

~Ladybug


	34. Chloe 6

**Dear Us**

So apparently the teacher is going through my letters, and you've only received 3 or 4 of the 56 I sent. Hmph! The rudeness!

So anyways...

WRITE MORE ABOUT FABULOUS MEEEEEEEEE

No, I'm not a spoiled brat!

I prefer the term 'Rich youngling'

~Chloe


	35. Jagged Stone

**Dear Us**

Yoooooooo, dudes!

Come get tickets to my next concert! It'll be rockin'!

Don't see XY! He's horrible!

ROCK AND ROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!~

-Jagged Stone


	36. Nino 2

**Dear Us**

Yo dudes!

So apparently you dudes wanna hear from me again! Eh, I can't blame ya! I'm pretty cool, eh?

So how should I ask out Alya? She's really chill, and super cute with her Ladybug obsessions. I need to ask her out in a super cool way!

Later!

-Nino


	37. Alya 2

**Dear Us**

Hey writers!

Alya here! The Ladyblog is going strong! My latest update on the Punster really got a lot of laughs- I got a great shot of Ladybug glaring at Chat Noir, who seemed to be in love with the monster. Of course, Ladybug won in the end, as always!

Nino has been acting weird lately. You guys know anything about that?

~Alya


	38. Chloe 7

**Dear Us**

So, worthless peasants, I looked on my popular Instagram account (over a thousand followers! Weeee!) and under the hashtag Ladybug, there is something about a bee miraculous, that people believe beautiful moi will be having!

I'm so happy! You writers got something right for once! Who else would be worthy to fight alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir? Only me!

~Chloe Bourgeois, the fabulous soon-to-be user of the bee miraculous


	39. Ladybug 2

**Dear Us**

Um;

How can you possibly know who I am? That's impossible! I also transform in secluded spots, and de-transform in the same type of areas! There's no way you people know! Nu uh! Nope! Nada! Naw!

...do you stalk me?

~Ladybug


	40. Tikki

**Dear Us**

Hey~o;

It's Tikki! Do you have cookies?

Marinette's such a sweetheart, isn't she? She's always so worried about Adrien~ :)

But she's amazing at Ladybug. I hope she realizes that.

~Tikki


	41. Plagg

**Dear Us**

Cheese?

What's so good about human foods when you can have cheese? Tikki thinks cookies are the best, but, well, she's wrong. Cheese is the best.

She's lucky though, getting to live with a baker's daughter. I bet she gets all kinds of treats! That girl probably can think of a million different ways to prepare cheese... Mmmm... No fair. Well, I get stuck with a rick model boy who fawns over Ladybug at any chance he gets.

Humans are so weird.

-Plagg

* * *

 **As an author, I'm going to mention that I hate cheese. 0.0**

 **Whoops.**


	42. Bee Kwami

**Dear Us**

Hey honey;

there's so much confusion and assumptions about little old me and who my holder will _be_. I guess you'll have to _be_ patient and find out, honey!

Sorry! Byee!~

~Unnamed bee kwami


	43. Peacock Kwami

**Dear Us**

Hello!

There's many theories about my potential miraculous holders, but many revolve around poor little Adrien's mother, Mrs. Agreste. I guess you'll just have to keep wondering!~

~Unidentified peacock kwami


	44. Plagg 2

**Dear Us**

Let's skip formalities.

Everyone is mentioning something called... cheese bread? Sounds like heaven in the form of bread. I think I'll have the blond guy pick it up. He owes me, do you know what I have to put up with?!

I have to suffer through his moping over Ladybug (not an easy task) and it drives me insane. And then sometimes he mentions that annoying girl at school, the blonde one or whatever.

Honestly, humans. Cheese is so much less complicated and more faithful.

-Plagg

* * *

 **:)**


	45. Lila 2

**Dear Us**

Hey;

Where's all the hate for me coming from? I mean, all I did was extend a couple truths and twist them the tiniest bit, start having a crush on the model, and now there's buckets of hate for me.

If anyone should be hating people, it's Ladybug. She completely humiliated me in front of my crush! That's just rude!

~Lila


	46. Plagg 3

**Dear Us**

I want cheese.

Adrien is refusing to get me more cheese.

He thinks I have an 'unhealthy addiction'.

SAYS HIM! ADDICTED TO LADYBUG!

...someone get me cheese or this boy may not live.

-Plagg


	47. Master Fu

**Dear Us**

To you young fans;

I assure you that Ladybug and Chat Noir were indeed an amazing choice to combat the forces of Hawkmoth. But they will need assistance.

I would assist them, however, Wayzz is correct when he says I have outlived my era as a super hero.

Stay positive and miraculous.

-Master Fu


	48. Sabrina 4

**Dear Us**

Um;

Can someone please explain why Chloe has been screaming to nobody in particular? And then banging her head off the desk?

She's holding letters in her hand.

One sec. I'm going to read one.

...

Oh.

 _That's_ why she screaming.

So apparently this letter thing can go two ways. Let's just say she's not the happiest...

Her loyal friend,

-Sabrina


	49. Max

**Dear Us**

Hello;

Just conducting a survey. Have any of you been akumatized yet? You... people who write us crazy letters and stuff?

Because the only people in our class who have not are Adrien and Marinette. Judging from the rate of akuma attacks and the likeliness, Marinette will most likely be akumatized within a week or two.

But nobody wants to listen to me.

-Max


	50. Contest (featuring Chloe)

**Dear Us**

Miserable low lifes;

We are having a competition in class to see who's akumitization was the coolest! Obviously mine was, I mean, I was Ladybug! Or, well, Antibug. Same difference.

So here's the list!

-Antibug

-Bubbler

-Gamer

-Antibug

-Timebreaker

-Evillustrator

-Antibug

-Lady Wifi

-Antibug

-Dark Cupid

-Horrificator

-ANTIBUG

-Princess Fragrance

-Stoneheart

-Antiiiiiiiiibug

-Reflekta

-Invisible girl or whatever

So vote for me, Antibug! I was super duper cool! What's super weird though, is that Adrikins and Maritrash are the only ones in our class who haven't been akumatized yet. I hope Adrikins gets something super cool!

Madame Bustier says everyone gets to vote for their top three. Your first choice gets three points, your second gets two, and your third gets one.

So I should have hundreds and hundreds of points.

Ta ta!~

~Chloe Bourgeois


	51. Contest Results (featuring Chloe again)

**Dear Us**

Peasants;

The class has gratefully allowed me to relay the news of your lovely contest to you. But they didn't let me count up the votes! How dare they!

Anyways, here we are:

Unfortunately, in first place was Lady Wifi. QUICK REMINDER THAT THE AKUMA WAS ALYA. Why would people vote for them when it could've been me?

Second was me! Obviously!

No, it wasn't. You people have no taste. Why would Nathaneal, the Evillustrator, be picked over me? Anyways, he's second. Oddly enough.

Oh, even better. Here's the official score sheet, so Sabrina doesn't make her hands sore writing this letter to me.

 _1: Lady Wifi, 85 points_

 _2: Evillustrator, 71 points_

 _3: Dark Cupid, 38 points_

 _4: Time Breaker, 28 points_

 _5: Gamer, 13 points_

I didn't even make the top 5! How disgraceful! How rude! How...

Peasant-like. Hmph.

~Chloe

* * *

 **Apologies for the wait :) Summer vacationing!**

 **When I last uploaded I had 5 reviews within 7 minutes :D And then 56 reviews overall! I've never been so happy! Thank you all!~**

 **(Apologies for Volpina. Wasn't sure whether to include her or not)**


	52. Chloe 8

**Dear Us**

* * *

Dear you low-life peasants;

It appears the messenger of these letters has miserably FAILED to bring you my many complaints in the past eight months or so. How dare she?! I mean, who's eight months late?! I'd fire her. Honestly, you may as well.

Because I've sent in a grand total of 1, 562, 093 letters of complaints to you all within that time. Not written by me, of course. Written by the lowly servants that Daddy hired.

Me, do my own work?! Unheard of! I might break a nail!

You are all cruel, rude, and horrible.

Especially whoever was supposed to deliver these letters. Honestly, you don't deserve this job.

~Chloe

* * *

 **Wow, has it actually been eight months?! I didn't even notice. I don't have an excuse, I'm so sorry. Hopefully, I'll be able to make you smile a bit more through this story now.**

 **Honestly- 56 reviews to almost 750? I want to cry, I love you guys so much. Since when was this so popular?**


	53. Ladybug 3

**Dear Us**

* * *

You won't BELIEVE the monster we just fought.

Hawkmoth named the man Phoney Man, who just sent out annoying ringtones that made sound waves and rung a phone in my ear. Get it? _Phone_ y Man? Phones?

I swear, Chat Noir couldn't hit the guy. He was singing him praises instead.

 _Honestly,_ Chat. What is with your obsession with puns?! I'll never understand.

~Ladybug

* * *

 **...and we have over 100 000 views? What the heck?**

 **And almost 160 followers? What have I done to deserve this?**


	54. Chat Noir 3

**Dear Us**

* * *

Hawkmoth is in my favor this week, my clawsome friends. The Phoney Man was just about the best thing to happen to me since the Punster.

I don't understand why my darling Ladybug wants them dealt with so quickly? They're harmless.

Only one destroyed building and a park set on fire.

Yes, harmless.

~Chat Noir


	55. Sabrina 5

**Dear Us**

* * *

How are you supposed to do quadratics?

How can I do Chloe's homework if I can't even do my own?

Oh, she's going to kill me.

~Sabrina


	56. Adrien 6

**Dear Us**

* * *

Any good show recommendations? It's getting pretty boring in my room here. Father won't let me go out unsupervised anymore, which just takes the fun out of everything.

Do you guys know Marinette? Short, kinda clumsy (in a cute way), and always super cheerful and helpful? She brought in fresh bread loaves today that she made herself, and oh my god, they were the best thing I ever tasted.

I need to go by her bakery more often.

-Adrien

* * *

 **Thank you so so much to _CecilN'EstPasUneMichelle_ , who has offered (and started) to translate this story into Italian. As yours truly is only a French and English speaker, this means a lot to me, to know my stories are branching out like this. Thank you! :)**


	57. Sabine

**Dear Us**

* * *

Has anyone seen my daughter? She keeps unexpectedly leaving with some pretty weird excuses and I know better than to question her, but it's starting to worry me.

Do you think she's involved in some sort of gang?

Is my little Mari okay?

~Ms. Dupain-Cheng


	58. Chloe 9

**Dear Us**

* * *

Hello once again, you ignorant swines;

I was doing my daily story count and I have to say, I'm proud of your development. After rereading my old letters (in which, if you remember, I had 88 stories about me) I now check again to realize I have 384!~ I'm so proud of me!

I may be proud of your development, but I'm not proud of your taste.

STUPID MARINETTE HAS OVER 5 200 STORIES ABOUT HER HOW IS THIS FAIR

You uncultured lot have no taste. Honestly.

~La Fabulous Chloe


End file.
